Ansatsusha: ライムライト·キラーズ
by Narrator-Trio
Summary: {Hetalia Fan Story} Welcome to ライムライト·キラーズ. This a group of assassins. These assassins...they never wished for pain, to kill, to hurt those they love...Not at all, but yet? They all...eventually fall into what they say, what was it? A trance? A state? Either way, they are killers of the night...
1. Prologue

/I know it's a bad story, I know I'm not a good author…but I really liked this idea my friend had as a Magical Anon (M!A for you rpers) and decided to make it a fanfic. Thanks for reading anyway! Xoxo – Seth K. Jones

 **Welcome; Prologue**

You may say it is easy, living life as an assassin, risking your life of being killed. Oh, it really is easy, but at last... There are always twists and turns. Some people joined Miss E's group to kill for fun, others to help better the world.

Illegal? Law breakage? Say that to those who have bombed, those who bring terror to countries all around the world. War is NOT fun...Indeed, it is not fun.

In this story, you shall meet the members of Miss E's top assassins. You shall learn how they kill, and have moments of connection with them. These assassins...they never wished for pain, to kill, to hurt those they love...Not at all, but yet? They all…eventually fall into what they say, what was it? A trance? A state? Either way, they are killers of the night…

 **-Prologue End-**

 **Next Chapter: Kiss Of Death**


	2. Chapter One: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter One: Kiss Of Death**

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… A clock ticks, steady and having a slow pace. Like a ripe heart. Kiku watched the clock silently, 'It's time' he thought quietly…

 _After three months of working for, Mr. Kirkland (AKA Arthur Kirkland, a threat to the E Assassinators), he had to kill him. It was an assassin's job to kill, and never look back. If killing his close friend meant peace…then it must be done. There is no mercy given to those that shall burn in hell for all eternity. According to Miss E's files, Mr. Kirkland has been drunk many times and has been through serious crimes that he had hid evidence from. From sexual assault and killing…to just plain bloody murder. It's amazing what can happen when you are drunk…_

Suddenly interrupting Kiku's thoughts, the door to the gloomy room opened. It was late night, the moon shone through the balcony windows. Kiku stood there in the light, looking very pure…

"Oh, Kiku? You called for a meeting with me?" The British man asked, going closer to the Japanese man. Kiku smiled innocently.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Kirkland. It is very sweet of you." With those words, Kiku turned around. It _was_ time. There is no such thing as turning back.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. The clock strikes midnight and strings were pulled. Kirkland was strangling in the air, his neck tied by a clear wire. His emerald eyes shining in shock and fear. Kiku swiftly moved his hand, and within a second the victim's body was cut up into pieces. What the Englishman last said was shocking…a memorable group of mashed up last words. He quickly made his masterpiece.

The death was clean, never messy. It wasn't like Kiku to be …messy. His smile was beautiful in the moonlight, innocent, pure, powerful…but, with someone who is an assassin like him? Laughter filled the empty, gloomy room.

"HueUHEUEHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhA!~" Kiku cackled, sounding insane, going down to Kirkland's lifeless head. "'I am sorry for my sins' You say to me as your last words? How idiotic and pitiful!" Kiku laughed out loud, but his eyes soften as those emerald green eyes that shone brightly at him every time they were together would never be seen again…

" _Arthur…Kirkland, my close friend…"_

Kiku murmured, the room was quiet once again, as Kiku went up close to the lifeless head and kissed it on the lips, blood smearing on the bed sheets and the pure white floor.

"A-shi-ter-u, Asa-sama~" He purred as he put the head down, smiling at his masterpiece as a breeze from the balcony appeared. It was his allies.

"Nice job Kiku, it's been a few months since we last seen each other. Miss E wants to have another meeting, so let's go!" A warm voice called out, a group of assassins stood by the balcony in an amazing way that made it hard to look away. Kiku smirked, his dark side showing.

"Hai, hai~ We really should go." He took off the kimono he was wearing and walked to the balcony in all black.

"Mission K accomplished, we're on our way to see you Miss E." He said as his friends played around with him, never suspecting him to bring a corpse with him…

 **End of Chapter one: Kiss of Death.**

 **Next Chapter: Chief's Orders**


End file.
